Poptropican
Poptropicans Poptropicans are small, neckless, human-like creatures that can run fast and jump high. Their heads float around, only to be held up by an invisible force. Their heads can also come off when angered (they fly up into the air and come back instantly, after a few bounces) . Somehow, their hair is not completely attached, either. Their heads also catch up with them when falling, but not as fast as their body. Islands Poptropica's islands are were poptropicans can discover and uncover mysteries.You can get a medal and 50 credits (Before they're 100 credits!) when you finish an island. In some point of the adventure, you recieve or find an item that you can use for later on. Some of the items you can even wear around the island! But they're specific items that you cannot use in another island. There is a map where you can see the names of the places you visited on an island. Right under the map at the left side there is a button that will restart your island that you're on. There is also multiplayer rooms to friend, chat, and battle by playing games with other poptropicans from around the world. Sometimes there are advertistments in the main street. They are quests that instead of credits and a medal, when you complete the task you get prizes that you can wear or use around any island. Currently they're 27 islands.'' 'Below are some of the islands that you can go. Early Poptropica Early poptropica is the very first island in Poptropica. There people will meet pilgrims where poptropica today descended they lost: *'a pig''' *'a water bucket' *'a signal flag' There you will search for those items. In some point you will meet a giant spider who kidnapped the pig and a purple giant looking for his golden egg Now you have 4 things to find! This is a description about the island... "Poptropica's oldest inhabitants have a problem: someone's been stealing their stuff! To return what's rightfully theirs, you'll explore creepy sewers, pitch-black caverns, and even a giant's garden in the clouds. See how it all began with the very first Poptropica Island: Early Poptropica!" Now here's a secret. There's a HIDDEN ITEM on poptropica towers in Early Poptropica in Poptropica! I'm not actually sure if the creators removed it... but I'm gonna tell you how to get it. Go to poptropica towers and then go to the green building then jump to window to window. There you''' will look for a yellow flower or any flower in any building and then click on all the window pans. I actually don't know where it is because i did it four four years ago Shark Tooth island Shark Tooth Island is the second island completed in poptropica. The inhabitants of the island are being trouble by a humongous shark who has a collar and his name is booga. You must help the troubled citizens by exploring an ancient temple ruins and uncover the ingredients for a potion inside a coconut. This will help Booga sleep. The information of this island is... "Shark Tooth Island is online and ready to be explored! The citizens of the virtual world Island for kids are having BIG shark trouble. Only you can save the day by discovering the many secrets of the online virtual world, Shark Tooth Island." I have no idea if there's a hidden item here! Super Power Island. *After a radioactive meteor crashes into the local prisons, mutanted prisoners with superhero-like powers run free. *After the poptropican answers a payphone, he/she spontaneously gain the power to fly. Mythology Island *The Greek gods are depicted as "larger-than-life" *After wearing Hades crown and Poseidon's trident, the poptropican becomes god-like. Halloween Island After Having Vampire Fangs, the Poptropican can turn into a bat. Other Wikia Pages This section of the Poptropican Page is what other poptropicans can do. *Common Rooms *Multiplayer games Category:Characters Category:Poptropicans